Daddy?
by konan blue girl fan
Summary: Kakashi has a secret, will Team 7 find out what it is? Pairing- some kakarin XD Bad summary, so just read it!
1. Thai'd Together with a Smile

The morning sun sneaked its way through the curtain. Its warm rays heated his face, making him wake up. He looked at the clock. _6:00 A.M. _Getting out from underneath his warm shuriken comforter, he walked to the bathroom for a shower. After getting dressed, he walked into the kitchen. He pulled a box of cereal from the cabinet and some milk from the fridge.

"Morning Daddy," said a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, Hashima; what are you doing up so early?" He looked at his daughter. She had fine silver hair that reached down to her waist, and her eyes were the beautiful pale blue that always seemed to smile.

"Can I go with you to training today? I want to meet your students…" her small voice was innocent.

"I'm sorry; you have school." Her face saddened and her eyes lost their smile. "I know you want to meet Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai…and you will, just not today." He handed her a bowl of cereal.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"It's open,"

"Hello, Kakashi." Said a familiar voice.

"Hey, Tsunade." _What the heck does she want? _"Hashima, you should be going—don't want to be late for school," He said, noticing the time. Hashima nodded, saying goodbye to her father and Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled. "She's gotten tall." The last time she had seen Hashima was when the girl was only three—it had been two years.

"What do you want, Tsunade?" Tsunade looked down at him like nothing in the world would make her tell. "You're hiding from the office, aren't you?" She'd done it once; nothing to stop her from doing it now.

"Of course not," Tsunade said, sitting down and helping herself to some breakfast. "You know, you need to get some more milk. I just used the last of it."

"Get out. Now."

* * *

**Training Grounds**

"Kakashi-sensei is late. Again." Said a girl with pink hair that came down to her shoulders.

"Well…maybe he'll come up with a _good_ excuse this time, Sakura." A very bored looking Naruto lay on the ground.

"Doubt that." Sasuke said.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life. I ran into some trouble with _Tsunade_."

"You're LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. "Sensei, if you're going to be late, at least come up with a better excuse. And don't even say anything about Tsunade; she's been missing since this morning."

The three chunin sparred with each other until they were all panting for air on the ground. Sai then showed up, staring at them like they were dying strangers in a ditch beside the road. "…Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time at the library." Sai was still looking at his teammates on the ground.

"It's fine…and may I use your excuse?" Kakashi asked. Sai got confused. _What did I miss?_

Kakashi looked at the sky. _It's almost 3 o'clock. I need to pick up Hashima. _"Okay, training's over for the day."

"Already?" Sasuke asked. "But it's still early,"

"Yeah! Do _you_ have to go somewhere? Or meet someone?" Naruto was mad. He could still be training; it wasn't late. "What's the deal, Sensei?"

"Ano…both." Kakashi was going to the Academy to pick up his daughter and take her home.

Sakura was thinking about what had just been said when it hit her. "Sensei, are you going on a _date_ with someone? You have to be somewhere and that's why you're ending training so early!" She said with a sly smile.

"Okay, first off? NO! And second, who would I have a date with?" Sakura shrugged—she hadn't thought about that. "Well, bye."

"There where _do_ you have to go?" Sasuke asked.

"It's none of your concern." He was walking away now. Kakashi heard Naruto yelling something, but chose to ignore it…but next thing he knew he was on the ground with Naruto sitting on his back, refusing to get off. "Naruto. Get off of me." _How could I have not seen that coming?_

"No! Not 'till you tell us where you're going!" Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. _Now he has to tell!_

"Fine. I'm going to the ACADEMY!" They all looked at him suspiciously. Why would a jounin be going to the Academy? "Now, get off." Naruto got off. Kakashi jumped up off the ground and disappeared a puff of smoke. The same question still raced through the remaining minds—the Academy?

* * *

**Academy**

When Kakashi approached the school, he saw Hashima sitting all alone on the swing. Well, she wasn't entirely alone…no, she was playing with a stray. The dog was tan; not too small, not to big. It obviously enjoyed her company.

"Father! You're late." Hashima's voice sounded sad and angry. Kakashi felt horrible. He couldn't believe he had been so late. His students would _get it_ the next day.

The sun was already going down. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be."

"But you are, and that's all there is to it, Father." Kakashi tightened. Two 'father's in a row was not a good sign—she only called him that when she was in a very bad mood. Kakashi knelt onto his knees to reach her height and gave her a big hug.

While still hugging her, Kakashi whispered, "I'm so-so-so-so-so absolutely sorry, Hashima; please forgive me." Hashima sighed before she finally gave in and hugged her father's leg, because she was short. (A/N: Kakashi is standing now, for those of you who didn't get that –cough TAY cough—)

"Come on, let's go home…unless you want to go out for dinner?" Kakashi knew she loved to go out.

Hashima lit up. "Thai! Thai food!" She loved Thai cuisine, but wasn't quite sure why.

"You do know that if we get _your_ kind of Thai food that we'll have to burn the house down; it's the only way to get rid of the smell!" No matter how much he loved to eat Thai with his daughter, he couldn't stand the smell.

"You know Daddy, we could eat at the restaurant."

"All right."

"Yeah!" So it was settled. They went out for Thai food, with Kakashi trying not to breath through his nose the whole time. Kakashi carried Hashima home when she showed the telltale signs of sleepiness. Arriving at his home, he unlocked the door and tucked Hashima into bed. Kakashi walked into his room only to find Tsunade sleeping in his bed. _…I have to wake her up…wait, what am I thinking? If I wake her up, I'll die! Ugh, I hate that woman._ That night, Kakashi slept on the couch.

**A/N: Ha ha ha, Kakashi had to sleep on the couch! My friend Marie (from Bloody Koalas) had a special comment when she read this: "Sakura, that nosey bitch!" Okay, hope you liked it. Please review, and no swears in said reviews unless you want to comment on Marie. :)**


	2. How to Lose a House in 10 Days

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were walking down to Ichiraku's Ramen for dinner since…well, Naruto refused to eat anything else. Sai had gone home two hours before. When they got to Ichiraku's and ordered, they were all in deep thought.

"Why do you think sensei had to go?" asked Naruto, his speech slightly hard to understand because of the ramen he was slurping. He ate it so fast it seemed as if he didn't chew.

"It's none of our business." Nevertheless, Sasuke was wondering the same thing; but he dismissed the thought.

"Yeah, Naruto." Piped up Sakura.

"Nani?! You're the one who accused him of having a date, _Sakura._ You only agreed because Sasuke said it." Regardless, the time passed quickly, and soon it was 9:00 and time to part ways to return home.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke walked up to the door of his apartment, sticking his hand in his pocket to withdraw his key only to realize it wasn't there. "What? No…my key, where's my key? Great! I'm locked out of my place! Where am I going to sleep? Well, I could stay with…no, no way I'm sleeping with her! I mean, sleeping _at_ her home…"

* * *

**Naruto**

_Knock Knock Knock_

Naruto walked over to his door. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke tapped his foot. "Naruto. Can I stay with you?" he seemed very annoyed.

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"Locked out of my apartment." Sasuke was looking to his left so he didn't have to make eye contact. Naruto stepped to the side so he could come in. "Thanks."

"No problem." Naruto went into thought. "You hungry?"

"Naruto…we _just_ ate."

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke listened to Naruto ramble about how he got hungry when he came home, and apparently he was making instant ramen on the oven because 'it tastes better that way!' Sasuke also painstakingly listened to Naruto explain how exactly ramen tasted better on the oven, and how it was 'slower but worth it,'. This went on for quite a while.

"Hey Naruto? I something burning?"

Naruto grinned. "Why would you say that, Sasuke?"

"Uh, no reason other than the fact that your kitchen in on fire." Naruto's smile faded.

"Ahhh! My kitchen, my poor kitchen…no, wait! My RAMEN!!"

Naruto was crying hysterically when Sasuke hit him on the head. "Hey, don't just stand there, loser! You're going to lose a lot more than your ramen if we don't get out!"

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but there will be a new chapter in no time. Please review, and remember! Gaara hates YOU! (Inside joke w/ Hadley) and don't EVER not pay attention when the oven is on, hear me? I mean, just look at what happened to the ramen…it burned…**


	3. The Karma of an Ant

Sakura sleepily walked to the door to answer the rude banging that had awoken her. She unlocked it and flung it open, hitting Naruto in the process. Still in sleep-mode, Sakura stared at them for a moment, until she realized that she was expected to let them in. Upon realizing who they were, Sakura let them in. "So…why are you here, Sasuke? Naruto?" She asked, handing Naruto an ice pack for his head.

Naruto took it and answered. "Long story, including misplaced keys and fires." Sakura froze when he mentioned 'fire'.

"Naruto! You had a fire? Are you okay?"

"Yes," replied Naruto quickly. "But the ramen never had a fighting chance." His statement earned him a very-confused look from his friend.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while, until a loud bang was heard. "What was that?" stuttered Naruto, who'd nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Fireworks," replied Sakura calmly. "Wanna watch?" This was answered with a 'sure' from Naruto and a subtle nod from Sasuke. The three friends walked out of the dark room and onto Sakura's porch. For the next few hours, the only sound that could be heard was the explosions in the sky; the teens said nothing to each other while marveling the colorful lights. Secretly, even Sasuke loved the fireworks—big ones were the best, too; they lasted the longest.

When the fireworks ended, everyone turned to go back inside. "Uh…oh, no." Sakura couldn't believe it.

"What?" shot Naruto.

Sakura blushed. "We're locked out."

"You're kidding me!" Sasuke yelled. This was not their night.

**A/N: Yeah, it's short, whatever. But the next chapter will be up really fast, and it will be much longer.**


	4. Lemony Wonders of a BlueHaired Ninja

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, but school has been killer lately. I have three tests this Friday! Can you say, 'Stupid SCHOOL'? Anyway, I'll update soon. Next Chapter: Kakashi gets a kiss, Team 7 gets pissed.**

When Kakashi woke up, he noticed that Hashima was not currently begging him for something. Was that ordinary? _No,_ he decided, _definitely unusual._ He opened the door to her room; she was still sleeping. She had school, so Kakashi went to wake her up. Once she was awake, Kakashi turned on the lights and instantly noticed something was wrong. His daughter's beautiful peaches-and-cream complexion was very pale, and her light blue eyes looked icy.

"Hashima, are you alright? You don't look to good." Hashima got right out of bed and went to the kitchen, where she got breakfast and a writing assignment for school. "Hashima! Answer me." She didn't. Kakashi got a thermometer and walked back to his daughter. When she saw the thermometer in her father's hand, she tried to run from him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her right back. "Open," he said, and she did as she was told, not wanting to get him mad. "104.8," he read, a hint of worry evident in his voice. "You are not going to school today." He said sternly.

"But Daddy! I have too! The graduation exam is in a few weeks and we're reviewing; I have to go." She wanted to be like Kakashi, and graduate at age five.

"Sorry, but you're sick. Now go back to bed." He wasn't too happy Hashima was arguing.

"NO! I _have_ to go to school!" She half-whined, half-yelled.

"Hashima Hatake, you are not going to school and that's final! Now, bed." He yelled back, pointing her finger at her bedroom.

"I HATE you, Father!" Hashima was on the verge of crying. She ran to her room, slammed the door, and burst into tears.

Kakashi walked to the phone. _Beep-beep-beep, beep-beep-beep-beep. Ring, ring, riiiiing…_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tsunade, this is Kakashi. Can you get Yamito to teach? I'm stuck here."

"Huh, sure." _Click._

* * *

A few hours passed, and it was lunch. Kakashi decided to make Hashima lunch. Hot and sour soup for her, a piece of toast for himself. He felt so bad about yelling at her…but he felt even worse because she said she hated him.

_Knock, knock. _"Hashima, I made you some lunch." No response. "It's hot and sour soup…" He talked through the door. Still no response. "Hashima?" He opened the door and stepped in. Hashima was under the covers. "You okay?" He got the thermometer and looked at her again—she was still under the covers, but definitely awake. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were drooping. "Open, please." Worry was clearly visible in his voice. She opened her mouth a bit, and he stuck the thermometer in. _105.4! That's not good. What should I do? _Kakashi ran to the phone.

_Beep-beep-beep, beep-beep-beep-beep. Bring, bring, bring, bring, bring…_"Hi. You've reached my voicemail. Here comes the beep—hopefully you know what to do with it." _Beep._

Kakashi began. "HashimaissickandIdon'tknowwhattodopleaseIneedyourhelp!" Kakashi paced the floor by the phone. Waiting. Waiting. Finally, a knock.

Kakashi ran to the door. "Rin! I'm so glad you're here! She has such a high temperature, and I don't know what to do."

"Where's her room?" Kakashi pointed to a door, and Rin nearly ran in. She came inside to see poor little Hashima. Rin placed a hand on her forehead. "What's her temp?"

"105.4."

"Kakashi, I need a washcloth, some cold water, Advil and lemon juice."

Kakashi quickly gathered everything on Rin's list. "Now what?"

"Now, you get out of the room." Kakashi was about to argue, but Rin cut him off. "Now, Kakashi."

He left. He sat at the end of the table, elbows on its surface, face in his hands. Hours past, yet Kakashi just sat there. It was 8:56 when Rin came out of Hashima's room. She pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it with ice-cold water. "For Hashima," she said.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"Her temperature's down to 102. She'll be fine by tomorrow."

Curiously, Kakashi asked another question. "What was the lemon juice for?"

Rin laughed. "Kakashi! We've known each other since we were like, four. You should know I like lemons."

"I hate you." Stated Kakashi calmly.

"I love you, too, Kakashi-kun." She smiled at him and walked back into Hashima's room.


	5. Kakashi Gets Kissed, Team 7 Gets Pissed

Rin set a glass of water on Hashima's bedside table for her throat. Kakashi was sitting at the kitchen table when she came out of the little girl's room. She had never seen him so stressed out about anything. Rin placed a hand on his back. He turned his head, looking at her, and gave her a thankful smile, trying to hide his worry. He couldn't trick Rin easily though, and she raised an eyebrow. He turned quickly, and his smile disappeared.

"She'll be fine, Kakashi. Nothing to get yourself worked up about." He knew this, but he couldn't stop thinking of what could've happened to her. "You're just worried because you've seen to much in your lifetime, Kakashi. You think everything that has happened, will." He pondered over her words—she was right. He had seen so much happen in his life, and now he had thought he was going to lose his beloved daughter.

"Thanks Rin. For everything." Rin smiled and pulled him up by his shoulders. She gave him a hug…and a small kiss on the cheek, which made his face turn bright red. _The girl I secretly love…just kissed me._ "I…ano…um…thanks again." He'd finally gathered up the courage to reply.

"Sure thing. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her, okay?" Kakashi nodded like a child.

When Rin left, Kakashi went into his daughter's room. She was in her bed, and he laid down beside her. Hashima spoke, "Daddy? I'm sorry about what I said before. I don't really hate you."

"Shh…get some sleep. You need to get better so you can come to school tomorrow." His head raised as he looked at the clock—_9:30_. He yawned and fell into the bed, asleep.

* * *

"My head hurts! I can't believe we slept in the training grounds. Who's idea was it, anyways?" Naruto was complaining because of his lack of sleep, because half the night he was running around Konaha trying to figure out _where_ he would sleep. The other half of the night, he had slept on a rock. "Not to mention sensei didn't even show up! We had to get Tenzo, and then we actually had to _train_." Sakura and Sasuke stared at their friend, who was so man, his face had turned bright red. "And Sai hit me so hard, I can still see cartoon birds flying around my head! I bet he was just playing hooky."

"I doubt he was playing hooky," Sasuke pointed out. "He's a Jounin; he can't just not show up." Naruto was listening—he was too outraged. He wasn't looking where he was walking, either. _Thump!_ He hit something and fell down abruptly. When he looked up, Naruto saw that he had run into a tall, brown-haired woman with purple marks on her cheeks, who was now also sitting flat on the ground.

"Sorry, ma'am, I didn't see you." He helped her to her feet and picked up the things she had dropped, while Sasuke and Sakura watched the scene unfold. Naruto noted some medicine on the ground, which he picked up and handed to her.

"Thanks," she replied.

"No prob." Said Naruto, quickly adding, "Hey, you sick?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at him.

"What? I was just wondering. She _has_ medicine."

The woman spoke up. "No, it's for a friend. She's pretty sick."

"Oh. Well, I'm Naruto Uzimaki. That's Sakura, and that's Sasuke." He mentioned casually, pointing to his friends. "I'm going to be the next hokage!"

Smiling, she said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Rin."

Sasuke spoke up. "I haven't seen you around here much. You move here?"

"No, been gone a mission. Got back just a few weeks ago, as a matter of fact."

"Got it. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," said Rin. "Maybe we'll meet again." Rin waved slowly as she walked away, all the while wondering why their names sounded so familiar.


	6. Make Out Paradise

Kakashi felt something warm against his face, but the feeling soon left. And then returned. It was a familiar feeling; the cozy heat of his bed sheets that he loved so much, and he felt at peace. The emotion didn't last too long, however, because almost immediately cold water was poured all over his face. He opened his eyes, only to see Rin standing over him with an empty glass in her hand. Kakashi glared. Rin smiled.

"Good, you're awake." She smiled brightly, refilling the glass and handing it to Kakashi.

"Gee, wonder why." Rin caught the annoyed sarcasm in his voice. She handed him some oatmeal. He stared at it briefly, then poked at it with his spoon.

"It's not poison, you know."

"Did you make it?" Kakashi asked, still poking it.

"YES!" She was full-fledge grinning now.

"Then it might as well be." Rin's smile instantly vanished, leaving Kakashi feeling guilty and dirty. He decided to give the oatmeal a try, for her sake. He didn't bother to try and cover his face without the mask; she'd seen it before, being a medic and all. The oatmeal wasn't as bad as it looked. "This is really good, Rin. Thank you."

Her smile came back. "Thanks." Kakashi couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"You look different. Did you do something with your hair?" Rin nodded.

"I cut it a quarter of an inch and let my bangs grow out."

"Well, it looks good." Rin blushed. "Is Hashima in her room?"

"No, I dropped her off to school. She's doing much better. I also cleaned up your apartment a little and made breakfast…which you're eating."

Kakashi stared at her. "What? You _cleaned my apartment_? How long did it take you?" He hurriedly took a sip of his water, eyes widening when he realized something. "What time is it?"

Rin looked up quizzically. "11 o'clock, why?"

"Dammit! I'm going to be late!" Kakashi jumped out of bed and grabbed his forest green vest, quickly tugging it on. He turned and gave Rin a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." He then ran out of the room, leaving Rin completely shocked—her childhood crush just _kissed_ her. _Her._ A kiss on the cheek, but a loving kiss none the less. _Kakashi…had kissed her…_

She glanced down at the dirty dishes and brought them into the kitchen to clean. When she finished drying the dishes, she set them on the table. Suddenly, Rin glanced down in surprise—Kakashi's headband was lying on the floor.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, you're _late_."

"Heh heh heh…sorry about that, I overslept." He yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Sensei, are you sick or something?" Kakashi stared at his pink-hair student, the one who'd just asked a very stupid question.

"No…why?"

"Well, you gave us a real excuse and you _overslept…_not to mention you're not wearing your headband." Kakashi snapped his hand to his forehead: nothing.

_Great! Now what did I do with it…? _"Well, I'm not sick so just spare it." He walked over to the tree in the middle of the training field and sat down to read his book.

* * *

After a few hours, Naruto fell to the ground, exhausted. He had just begun breathing normally when he noticed two skinny legs covered in fishnets looming above him. He sat up. "Rin! What are you doing here? Watching me _train_?" By now, Sakura and Sasuke had walked over to greet her.

Sakura looked Rin over head to heels: she was wearing a grey tank-top shirt that ended at her belly button; a skirt that just barely reached her knees; and fishnets that started where the skirt ended and continued to the ankles. "Hello, Rin. I like your outfit."

"Huh." Was all Sasuke said. He, for one, was more interested in Rin's weapons. She had a kunai pouch and a shuriken holster sword on her back, plus his favorite: a small, sharp knife concealed behind her calf. She looked more like a ninja than she had the previous day, that was for sure.

Rin spoke. "Hi…ano…Kakashi here? I need him."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, hold on a sec. KAKASHI-SENSEI! RIN WANTS YOU!!" Kakashi bolted up, staring at his students and Rin, who was waving. He put his book away and walked over.

"Hey Rin, what's—" Rin interrupted him, reaching into her pouch and pulling out a headband, which she handed to him.

"It was on the kitchen floor. Thought you might need it." She blushed as their hands touched together.

"Thanks."

Sakura smiled and glanced up at her teacher. "Sensei? Is Rin your girlfriend?"

"NO!" he yelled back, almost too fast.

"Then why was she at your place?"

"She was…cleaning…and cooking…and things. And she woke me up LATE, might I add." Kakashi glared. Rin held her hands in front of her hips defensively.

"Hey, you should've been up already; don't blame me." Playful smiles were exchanged between the two.


	7. Just Kiss Me Already, Kaka!

Rin stood unfazed. Her head hurt from thinking the same thing over and over again. She couldn't get her mind off it. She looked at the mailbox across from the apartment she was standing up against. It read 'Hatake'. Ugh, why did he always have to be late?

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching, and looking to her left she saw Kakashi walking slowly towards his apartment's front, reading his ever-present book. He stared at Rin, who was leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing outside of my apartment?" Rin looked at him hard. Was he joking?

"I told you. We needed to talk. What, do you have the memory of a goldfish?" Rin took pleasure from Kakashi's frustration; however, when he snapped his book closed, she nearly jumped.

"No. But Why aren't you inside?" If there was ever a person who could yell and whisper at the same time, Kakashi was it. So what? She could fight, too.

"It's locked." She snapped back.

"Use the key I gave you."

"You never gave me a key." Why would he think that?

"Oh. Then I gave a key to Tsunade and Kami. Lord knows how much I'll regret that." He slipped a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, motioning Rin inside.

"Kakashi…its Hashima. Her birthday's coming up, you know." Began Rin cautiously.

"Yeah, just four days and she'll turn six." Kakashi smiled briefly at the thought of his daughter, turning yet another year older.

"I want to get her a gift, but not just any gift. Something really special." Rin paused. "But I don't know what to get."

Kakashi leaned against a counter. "You should get her a dog. She keeps asking for one."

"Oh, no, I can't do that. You're the father, that's what you're supposed to do."

"No, it's okay. She already likes you better."

"Kakashi," replied Rin defiantly, "You know that's not true." All of the sudden, they both heard the door crack open.

"Daddy!" came a young voice, and again, "Rin? What are you doing here?" Hashima skipped up to Rin and gave her a big hug. Rin looked over Hashima's head as Kakashi mouthed: _See? I told you._

Hashima continued talking. "Daddy was just talking about you this morning, Rin." Rin peered again over at Kakashi, who's expression clearly said, _I wonder, will I pass out if I knock my head into this wall enough times? Let's find out._ "Daddy said your birthday is coming up…just like mine!" She paused to give Rin a blinding smile. "And I'm going to make you a birthday present!"

"Oh, I can't wait until I get to see your handiwork." Replied Rin. She moved to give Kakashi grin, but he wasn't there. "KAKASHI! Where are you?" She looked down at the little girl. "Hashima, where did your daddy go?" Hashima shrugged childishly and skipped off to her room.

Rin found Kakashi in the kitchen, dutifully washing dishes. She sat quietly at the table, unnoticeably watching Kakashi work. The silence was unbearable, and she decided to break it. "Look at you. Konaha's top ninja, washing _dishes_. You know, the pink apron is a nice touch. I only wish I had a camera; I could give your students a great picture. It'd be funny." Kakashi ignored her, like he'd known of her presence all along and couldn't care less. She didn't appreciate it, and decided then and there to get it out. She waltzed up to him and spun him around. "Listen, Kaka. You're her father; Kana was her mother. Now you're her only family, and you're the one who has to get her the dog. I can't be her mother for her, but you can. I will NOT give her a pet that you need to give her. She loves you more than anything else in the whole world, and she only comes to me about Kana. Because she doesn't want to talk to you about it. She doesn't know how you'll react. Don't you see? I'm a replacement; you're real! She needs you!" Rin was already walking towards the door before she realized that her voice had been so loud, she was sure she could've been heard from the next town over.

"Rin?" came Kakashi.

"WHAT?"

A nervous sigh. "Would…would you like to come to dinner with me tonight?" Kakashi stared at her, which was definitely harder than he thought it would be. And yet, Rin's face was turning pink.

"…sure!" she answered, to Kakashi's surprise. "But what about Hashima?"

"I'll…I'll get a babysitter. Pick you up at 8 o'clock tonight."

"All right." Replied Rin coolly. Though, at the same time…_Yesyesyesyesyes! I'm going on a DATE with Kakashi! Whoo!_

* * *

**_Meanwhile: 6:30 pm_**

"I am SO bored." Naruto whined loudly. "Sakura, Sasuke, wanna go into town?"

"Sure."

"Eh."

**A/N: Kakarin, so CUTE! Please review; your opinions are welcome. (And by that, I mean give me want I want to hear!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ!**

It has obviously been a long time since I updated this story or even worked on it, and I'm very sorry for that! I'm not sure if I will continue, but if you would like me to please go to my profile page and I'll have a poll on whether to continue or not. Thank you. konan blue girl fan.


End file.
